


Golden Boy's Secret Book Two

by Zora_Xx



Series: Golden Boy's Secret [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore is a div, Band, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Prince Harry Potter, Dark Remus Lupin, Dark Sirius Black, Dark Veela Harry, Hadrian riddle, Harry Potter & Severus Snape are so in love it's sickening, Harry Potter has "run away", Harry Potter is too good at magic, Light Veela Draco, Like the teachers don't know what to do with him, Like they're death eaters dark, M/M, Married Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Pureblood Harry Potter, Single dad Tom Riddle, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, The don't actually know it's him tho, Voldemort has a nose, When actually he's right under everyone's noses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Voldermort is back! Harry is the dark prince and shit's about to go down.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Golden Boy's Secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Harry: Where are we?  
Severus: Welcome to Italy, Harry.  
Harry: I've always wanted to come here.  
Severus: I know. Shall we go get unpacked then we can go down to the beach.  
Harry: There's a beach?  
Severus: Yes. This is a private island of course there's a beach.  
Harry: I love you so much.  
Severus: Love you too.

Severus: Harry. Harry time to wake up.  
Harry: *muttering* It's not.  
Severus: Baby it is. There's pancakes.  
Harry: *muttering* Don't care.  
The head house elf pops in.  
Tippy: Master, Tippy finds a man in floo room. He say he is Lord Riddley.  
Severus: Tell him we'll be there soon.  
Tippy: Tippy tells him that Master.  
She leaves with a ' _pop_ '. Severus gets out of bed.  
Harry: Don't leave me.  
Severus: I'm not. You need to get out of bed too.  
Harry: Nooooooo.  
Severus: It's ten in the morning.  
Harry: Which is only nine in England.  
Severus: And? If you don't get up I'll send the Dark Lord to come get you up.  
Harry: No please.  
Severus: Well get up then.  
Harry gets out of bed grumbling.  
Severus: That wasn't so hard now was it.  
Harry: I'm fourteen what do you expect?  
Severus: You might have a point there.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Sev walk into the floo room. Well it was more like Sev walked and Harry was dragged along for the ride. Tom is sat on a sofa waiting for the two.  
Tom: Good morning.  
Severus: Morning.  
Harry and Sev sit down on the sofa opposite Tom.  
Tom: They've found out.  
Harry: What?  
Tom: That you're here and not at the muggles'. It's even in the paper.  
He hands them a copy of that day's Daily Prophet.

 __ **The Boy Who Lived. Missing?**  
By Rita Skeeter  


> _Yesterday it was reported that Harry Potter, fourteen, had not returned home to his aunt and uncle's house. When questioned Mr Potter's friends had not seen Mr Potter on the train from Hogsmead station to London Kings Cross. This leads us to believe that he never in fact left Hogwarts. I, however, have another theory. Mr Potter mentioned to me, in an interview after the second task of the Tri-wizard Tournament, that he was romantically involved. Is it possible that Mr Potter has gone home with his special someone? If so, who is he and where are they?_

Harry: Well she wasn't exactly wrong about my whereabouts.  
Tom: No she's not. But now you'll have the Order of the Flaming Flamingos after you.  
Harry: Yeah but we have five spies in their ranks. They have none in ours.  
Severus: Three of them Dumbledore trust completely. Tom: No one suspects those three. We'll know if anyone's close to finding you before they do find you.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie: My Lord I have news of Dumbledore's plans.  
Tom: Report Charlie.  
Charlie: Dumbledore has worked out that Harry isn't in the country. He is going to send a letter that has a tracking spell on it to Harry. He will then go to Harry's location and get Harry. Harry will then be taken to his aunt and uncle's.  
Tom: I will tell Severus. Is there anything else?  
Charlie: Dumbledore has found out about a prophecy made a very long time ago about him.  
Tom: This can't be good.  
Charlie: It's not. It's for this year as well. I believe it says " _The two most trusted should be trusted the least._ " This has caused him to be extremely paranoid. He believes that it means Remus and Sirius although they have been extremely careful. There's no way he could know. And he knows he can't withdraw from them too much or they'll force him to find a new head quarters. It's their house after all.  
Tom: I do not doubt for a moment that the two have blown their cover. When is the next meeting?  
Charlie: Tonight, My Lord.  
Tom: Will Harry be attending?  
Charlie: I believe so.  
Tom: I want all five of you to report to me afterwards. Understood?  
Charlie: Yes sir.


	4. The Order Meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - mentions of abuse. If that is something that triggers you look for the **{💙🐺}** for where to stop reading and the **{🐺💙}** for where to start reading again.

Harry steps out of the floo with Sev behind him. Sirius hugs his godson.  
Harry: Pads my robes.  
The man releases his godson. Harry smiles then hangs his robes and mask up in the cupboard that only opens to the four death eaters and the dark prince. Nothing can get into the cupboard and nothing can find out what's in it. Not even Moody's eye. Severus hangs up his robes and mask as well then he shuts the door.  
Sirius: Charlie and Moony are already downstairs.  
The other two nod. They start walking downstairs, chatting. The cupboard is a very necessary thing. They could not have Mrs Weasley stumbling across Charlie's robes. That would blow their cover so Remus had an idea. Why don't they charm a wardrobe that they could hide the robes in? That's what they did. They even got Charlie's romanian boyfriend to help. Well he's not romanian but he's lived there so long that he might as well be. The three arrive and take their seats.  
Charlie: Hi Harry.  
Harry: Hi Charlie.  
They hug.  
Remus: Hello Cub.  
Harry: Hi Moony.  
Molly: Harry?  
Harry: Hello Mrs Weasley.  
Molly: I'm so glad you're safe.  
Harry: I'm not at my relatives'. Of course I'm safe.  
That's when Dumblediv walks in.  
Dumbledore: Harry?  
Harry: I am not a question.  
Charlie: You could be an answer though.  
Harry: So could you. Charlie you can't pick on me for being a bottom when you're one yourself.  
Sirius: Nicely said.  
Dumbledore: Harry do you have your things?  
Harry: No. Why?  
Dumbledore: You're going back to your aunt and uncle's. You're safe there.  
Harry: Bullshit!  
Molly: Language Harry.  
Harry: The next person to say that gets hexed in Parsletonge.  
Everyone goes silent.  
Harry: Thank you. Here's proof as to why that statement was more bullshit than if Draco Malfoy said his hair looked bad.  
**{💙🐺}**  
He stands up. He turns his back to the Order of the Flaming Flamingos and makes the back of his shirt see-through. Everyone stares wide eyed at the scars.  
Harry: If I was safe there then why did I get beaten every day? Why was I a slave? Why didn't I know my real name till I was seven?  
Tonks: What do you mean you didn't know your real name till you were seven?  
Harry: Well as you can see they thought I was...am a freak. That's what I was called. I didn't know it was my name until I started school which was in year three.  
Tonks gasps.  
Harry: I know. Absolutely appalling.  
He rights his shirt and turn back around. Everyone can see hot, angry tears streaming down his face.  
Harry: In muggle schools they have a little thing called a safeguarding policy. Every teacher is trained to see the signs of abuse.  
Dumbledore: That is the case at Hogwarts.  
Harry: Then how come only one of your teachers noticed, when I was eleven, that I had been abused for ten years? Then when I was in third year that total went up to two. Not one of the other teachers even noticed I had a glamour on. It was the first spell I ever learnt and I had learnt them wandlessly by the time I started Hogwarts. Yes I know that teens are vain and use glamours to cover up spots. I'll give you a little example - second year. Third week. I was still walking round with a glamour on because my face was so badly brused nothing could be done about it. Ron was stopped in the corridor and asked why he had a glamour on. A spot. There was me, stood next to him head to toe in glamours not a word. Not a single word about mine. I know for a fact that they weren't undetectable because I was twelve I could not hold one of those up for five weeks. The only reason you got concerned, Dumbledore, was because I spent five weeks solid in detention. That was to save me from going to the hospital wing because you were my magical guardian at the time and Poppy would have had to tell you.  
**{💙🐺}**  
Harry: By the way I revoked your guardianship on my thirteenth birthday. Those of you with auror training will now realise that I was illegally entered into the Tri-wizard Tournament.  
Dumbledore: How?  
Sirius: Any underage champions have to have permission of their magical guardian before they compete. If their guardian doesn't give permission another champion has to be chosen. Those rules have been in place since the tournament first began.  
Tonks and Kingsley start whispering to each other.  
Molly: Who is your magical guardian?  
Harry: Charlie.  
Minnie: So that's who's signature was on your Hogsmead permission form?  
Harry: Yes. I have three guardians. And only one of them could or would sign at that point. Aunt Petunia hates me and Pads was still on the run.  
Minnie: I thought that the ' _CW_ ' was strange.  
Charlie: *sarcastically* Jee thanks Professor. I love getting called strange.  
Tonks: Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for child neglect and illegally entering an underage wizard into the Tri-wizard Tournament. You do not have to say anything. Anything you do say or do may be given as evidence.  
She magically handcuffs him and they disapperate.  
Sirius: Well I think this meeting is over. I don't know about the rest of you but I would like an early night.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom: Hello Harry.  
Harry: Hi Tom.  
They hug.  
Tom: Are the others outside?  
Harry: Yes.  
Tom: Before I bring them in I want to ask you something.  
Harry: What do you want to ask?  
Tom: Do you want to get blood adopted by me?  
Harry: YES!!!  
Tom: I've already got the potion already because I thought that's what you would say. Do you want to do it now?  
Harry: Yes please.  
The Dark Lord summons the potion and a small knife. He cuts his hand and drops some blood into the potion.  
Tom: I Lord Tom Marvelo Riddle adopt Lord Harry James Potter and embrace him into my family as my son and my heir.  
Harry: I Lord Hadrian James Potter accept the responsibilities of being heir of the Riddle line.  
Harry drinks the potion and shudders as his body undergoes a couple of changes. He gets a few inches taller, his cheek bones get higher, his hair lays flat, his eyes turn red and he no longer needs his glasses. Tom hands him a mirror.  
Tom: Here.  
Harry: Thank you Father.  
They both smile. Harry surveys his appearance.  
Harry: Sev's going to have a hard time keeping his hands off me.  
Tom: Not images I needed.  
Harry: Shame.  
Tom: Go get the others before I puke.  
Harry: Yes Father.  
He puts his mask back on. He pulls the door open.  
Harry: You can come in now.


	6. Chapter 6

Sev: Harry are you going to take your mask off?  
Harry: In a minute.  
They get into their room and Harry goes into the walk-in-wardrobe and takes his mask and robe off. Sev sees that Harry's figure has gone a little more lithe than before.  
Harry: Sev the reason Tom asked to talk to me privately was because he wanted to blood adopt me.  
Severus: Turn around. I want to see the new you.  
Harry turns around and Sev gasps.  
Severus: You look amazing.  
Harry: Thanks. Tomorrow I am going to write letters to the paper and McGonagal. Harry Potter is leaving the country. He's telling no one where he went.  
Severus: So Hadrian Riddle is starting at Hogwarts?  
Harry: Yes. I will be open about the fact that Tom is my father. Is suppose that we could be open about our relationship.  
Severus: I would love that.  
Harry: Good because I would too.  
They kiss.  
Harry: I'm also going to do my hair like Father did when he was there to give everyone a heart attack.  
Severus: Minnie will certainly have a heart attack, she was a year bellow your father.  
Harry: It'll be great. You know how bad my handwriting was?  
Severus: Oh Merlin it was appalling.  
Harry: I had to be worse that my cousin in **every** way. I do have a second handwriting style that is a lot better. I didn't use it because it was habit not to. My handwriting will get recognised if I carried on with the same one.  
Severus: It definitely would.  
Harry: I know.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Professor McGonagal,_

_I will not be returning to Hogwarts next term or ever for that matter. I will be travelling a lot and I will study when I can. I will take my exams whenever it is most convenient for me to do so. I will miss you all at Hogwarts dearly but Britain is not a safe place for me any more. Please do not try to find me as you will not succeed. Wish you the best of luck with the new term._

_Lord Harry Potter._

_P.S. I wrote this with truth ink._

Minnie chokes on her tea. She has called a staff meeting when the owl came. She was expecting it to be from Severus explaining why he can not make the staff meeting. Apparently not.  
Gerrard: Are you okay Minerva?  
Ahh yes. Gerrard Lockhart. Pain in the arse. But he was the only person willing to take up the post as the new transfigeration teacher. Brother of the infamous Gilderoy Lockhart.  
Minnie: Not really. This letter is from Harry Potter.  
Poppy: Oh Merlin what's happened?  
Minnie: He's not coming back next term.  
Filius: Why?  
Minnie: He says Britain is not safe for him.  
Poppy: Well there will be some rather angry Dumbledore supporters after him.  
Minnie: You may have a point there.  
Just then a doe patronus flies into the room.  
Patronus: Hello Minnie. This is Severus. I'm unable to come to the staff meeting as He wanted to speak to me, last night, after all the business with Dumbledore. I was out extremely late and am far too tired to be going anywhere or doing anything today. *giggling in the background* *sound of someone being hit with a pillow* I could come in tomorrow. I hope that's okay. Goodbye.  
Pomona: Who was that giggling?!  
Minnie: I have no idea.  
Rolanda: A secret lover perhaps?  
Bathsheda: Merlin knows.  
Gerrard: We could ask him tomorrow.  
Minnie: I will ask him tomorrow. If you ask you may not live to tell the tale.  
Gerrard: This is all very exciting isn't it?  
Septima: And dangerous.  
Aurora: It is Severus Snape after all. No one knows much about him. He just stays out of everyone's way and scares the students shitless.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - awful jokes that I genuinely think are funny because I'm secretly very immature.

**The Boy Who Left?**  
By Rita Skeeter

> _Yesterday we at the Daily Prophet received a most interesting letter from our saviour. We thought it would be best if you read it for yourselves._
> 
> Dear The Daily Prophet,
> 
> I'm leaving. It's as simple as that. This country is a mess and everyone expects me to fix that. Well I'm not. I'm fourteen for Merlin's sake. Everyone has always said to me in this world "let the adults deal with it". Well now's your chance. Have fun. I will be travelling the world to try and see as much of it before the adults in charge fuck it all up.
> 
> On the subject of Dumbledore. Here's what I've got on him - he was the one with the ideas of blood supremacy. He also put multiple different charms and potions on me. Including putting me into an illegal marriage contract. Dumbledore was shagging Grindelwald for fuck's sake. Voldermort's true ideas are extremely plausible and realistically achievable.
> 
> I will return only when this country is fixed. Do not seek me out as you will not find me. Only mail from certain senders will reach me and those people know who they are.
> 
> Goodbye and good luck (you're gonna need it).
> 
> Lord Harry Potter.
> 
> P.S. This letter was written with truth ink.
> 
> _Well dear readers that is quite a lot to digest. Our saviour is gone and he supports He-who-must-not-be-named. What will the ministry do about this? We'll have to find out._

Ginny: Why would he leave?  
Bill: Probably because he's sick of your wining. I certainly am.  
Tonks: Charlie you're his guardian. Why do you think he would have gone?  
Charlie: It's hard to say.  
Fleur: He probably would have gone somewhere where he can speak the language.  
Charlie: That doesn't narrow it down much. He can speak English, Parsletonge, French, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Greek, Dutch, Mandarin, Malay, Bulgarian and Russian.  
Hermione: Are you sure?  
Charlie: Have you ever been around Harry when he stubs his toe?  
Hermione: No.  
Charlie: Oh it gets colorful.  
Remus: His parents would have been proud.  
Ginny: How can he speak so many different languages?  
Charlie: He had to keep himself busy when he was locked in the cupboard or his room.  
Sirius: He also has the genes for linguistics. James was multi lingual and Lily was tri lingual.  
Ron: If he could speak Bulgarian then why didn't we hear it last year?  
Charlie: Because you spent the entire year moping and being cross at Harry because he got into the tournament. He is actually really good friends with Viktor Krum.  
Ginny: I still can't believe that Harry went to the ball with Malfoy. It's not fair. I wanted to go to the ball with him!  
Charlie: Harry's gay so he wouldn't have gone with you in the first place. Draco is the right height for Harry to dance with and he can dance lead. Harry can't.  
Ginny: What sort of boy can't dance lead?  
Sirius, Remus, Charlie: Bottoms.  
Ron: What?  
Charlie: Dad?  
Arthur: Yeah?  
Charlie: Ron needs the talk.  
Molly: No. Not happening. He's too young. He shouldn't be even thinking about it.  
Charlie: Harry lost his virginity in September last year.  
Hermione: Who's he with?  
Charlie: I'm not telling.  
Fred: My bet's on Snape.  
Ron: Ewww!  
George: He certainly demands your attention.  
Bill: Why would you think it's Snape? That's just weird.  
The metamorphmagus in the room changes her face and voice to that of everyone's favourite potions master.  
Tonks: Move to position three hundred and ninety four.  
Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Fred and George crack up whilst the rest of the room looks slightly green.  
Tonks: Today we will be learning about the world's most deadly poison.... SHAMPOO.  
Everyone laughs.  
Severus: Yes, very funny Miss Tonks.  
Everyone fall silent. Everyone's favourite potions master steps out of the shadows.  
Severus: Thank you.  
Remus: Good morning Severus.  
Severus: Good morning Remus.  
Remus: Tea?  
Severus: No thank you. I will not be here for long. I have just had a patronus message from Minerva stating the two new members of staff for the next year.  
Fred: Merlin have mercy on us all.  
Severus: The new transfigeration teacher is Gerrard Lockhart.  
Ron: Not another one.  
Hermione: Sir, is he as bad as the previous Lockhart we've encountered?  
Severus: I've not met the man but apparently he is almost as bad as his brother.  
George: We're in for a long year.  
Sirius: I don't believe we have heard who the defence against the dark arts teacher is yet.  
Ron: They can't be worse.  
Severus: Dolores Umbridge.  
Bill: You have to be joking.  
Severus: Do I look like a joking man Mr Weasley?  
Charlie: Yes. Yes you do.  
Severus raises an eyebrow at Charlie.  
Charlie: What? You started a pillow fight or so I heard.  
Severus: Who told you that?  
Charlie: The child I am in charge of.  
Severus: He'll regret that.  
Charlie: I doubt it. At this point he's had so many detentions that they're a joke to him.  
Severus: I wasn't thinking of detentions surprisingly.  
Fred: Ooh arr.  
George: Get you.  
Molly: Fred, George, be quite.  
A man in with dark brown hair that's been pulled up into a bun comes in and puts his finger to his lips. He walks over to Charlie and covers his eyes. He bends down to Charlie's left ear.  
Michael: Guess who.  
Charlie: Michael!  
The brunette uncovers Charlie's eyes.  
Michael: That's right.  
He sits down next to Charlie and places a non too innocent hand on Charlie's thigh.  
Michael: Hello Sirius. Hello Remus Hello Severus.  
Sirius: Hello Mike. Nice to see you again.  
Remus: Hello.  
Severus: Good morning.  
Molly: Who is this Charlie?  
Charlie: Before you find out who this, you need to know something about me first. I'm fucking gay.  
Tonks: After thirteen years of knowing he was fucking gay he finally comes out.  
Charlie: You can't exactly talk.  
Tonks: Point.  
Molly: We support you Charlie.  
Charlie: Thanks.  
Hermione: Now can we find out who this is?  
Charlie: Oh yeah. This is Mike Hock.  
Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Tonks, Mike and Severus burst out laughing. The latter slightly scaring the rest of the room. Severus Snape can laugh? Well you learn something new everyday.  
Michael: And I'm Charlie's boyfriend.  
Hermione: What's so funny about your name?  
Sirius: Oh dear, sweet, innocent Hermione. How little you know.  
Ron: She's not the only one who doesn't get it.  
Fred: It's funny because...  
George: It sounds like...  
Fred: My cock and...  
George: We're immature.  
Ron: Oooh. I get it now.  
Ginny: That's not funny.  
Tonks: That's probably because you're not quite at the sex jokes stage of puberty yet.  
Remus: We hit that stage and never **came out** of it.  
They burst out laughing again. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Professor McGonagal,_

_My name is Hadrian Riddle and I wish to start at Hogwarts this coming autumn. I am fifteen years old. I have been home-schooled up until this point. Bellow is a copy of my birth certificate for clarification on my identity._

Birth Certificate

Full Name: Hadrian "Harry" Thomas Riddle  
Date of birth: 31st of July 1980  
Birth Mother: Lily Potter {nèe Evans} {deceased}  
Birth Father: James Potter {deceased}  
Adoptive Mother: —  
Adoptive Father: Tom Marvelo Riddle  
Godmother(s): Belatrix Lestrange {nèe Black}  
Godfather(s): Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Lupin {nèe Black}  
Godsibling(s): Draco Malfoy  
Bloodlines: Pureblood  
Creature Inheritance: Dark Veela {submissive}  
Mate(s): Severus Snape  
Magical Guardian(s): Tom Riddle, Charles Weasley, Sirius Lupin {née Black}  
Lordship(s): Potter, Perville, Gryffindor, Huflepuff, Ravenclaw, Merlin  
Heirship(s): Riddle, Slytherin, Gaunt  


_Yes I was Harry Potter but please don't tell anyone. I'm not him anymore and I doubt I ever will be him again._

_Yours,  
Lord Hadrian Riddle_

Minnie: Well...  
*Alasdair: What is it Minnie?  
Minnie: Harry Potter supposedly left.  
Alasdair: Yes.  
Minnie: I've just got a letter from him basically saying that he's been blood adopted by Tom Riddle.  
Alasdair: They would make a formidable force.  
Minnie: That's not even half of it. Harry or Hadrian's mate is Severus.  
Alasdair: They would compliment each other.  
Minnie: What do I do?  
Alasdair: Set up a meeting and talk. You've always helped him and he trusts you or he wouldn't have sent you that letter.  
Minnie: Thanks you Alasdair.  
At that moment Phineas Nigelus comes back into his portrait clearly fuming.  
Minnie: Are you okay Phineas?  
Phineas: I have been given another portrait at my great-grandson's house.  
Minnie: And?  
Phineas: I was talking to Sirius and Remus. I found out that they are in fact death eaters.  
Minnie looks shocked.  
Phineas: They told me that a certain Mr Potter who is now a Mr Riddle and will probably be a Mr Snape at some point is the Dark Prince. They then asked me to check up on the youngest Mr Weasley. He didn't see me and neither did the mudblood or his sister. They were being extremely disrespectful towards the Dark Prince.  
The headmistress looks even more shocked if that is even possible at this point.  
Minnie: They are his friends.  
Phineas: Oh no. They were talking about what they were going to do now that Dumbledore is in Azkaban.  
Minnie: Yes?  
Phineas: They mentioned that Dumbledore had been paying them to be friends with the Dark Prince. Miss Weasley was even supposed to marry the Dark Prince. Then she started crying about how that marriage contract had been broken by the goblins. They comforted her but then the mudblood brought up that she had no money for school supplies because all the money from Dumbledore, that had been taken from the Dark Prince's vaults, had been returned to the Dark Prince.  
Minnie sits there in shock. The other portraits are also in shock. Dumbledore was liked by most of them and they never thought that he could have been capable of such things.  
Minnie: Well I think I will write to Mr Riddle whilst the rest of you regain control over your lower jaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Sorting Hat
> 
> In this AU Tom Riddle is pureblood and wasn't conceived under a love potion but was still put in the orphanage.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a gore fest. It describes (in detail) the physical abuse that Harry was put through at the hands of his uncle. Look for the **{💙🐺}** for where to stop reading and the **{🐺💙}** for where to start reading again if that is a trigger for you.

Tom: Harry?  
The Dark Prince looks up from his book. Severus has had to brew more wolfsbain and it needs his full attention for two days so Harry is staying with his father.  
Harry: Yes Father?  
Tom: They've caught Beresford. I've called all the death eaters apart from Severus and we're going to decide what to do with him.  
Harry: Ooh goody. Let me go get my robes. I'll be down in a moment.

Tom walks into the main ballroom of Riddle Mannor where all the death eaters are stood in a 'u' shape around a chained kneeling figure.  
Draco: Is he on his way?  
Tom: Yes. The Dark Prince is rather excited.  
Draco: Beresford you are so fucked.  
The Malfoy heir feels a hand squeeze his arse in a warning about his language. The doors slam open and Harry struts over to his father. All whispering among the death eaters cease.  
Tom: Beresford.  
Beresford: My Lord.  
Harry: Oh skip that bullshit Beresford. We all know why you're here.  
Tom: You were caught trying to give information about the dark prince to Dumbledore.  
Beresford: You we going to tell everyone in September anyway.  
Harry: Key word in that - September. Not July.  
Tom: My son's entrance to Hogwarts has to be a complete secret.  
All the death eaters nod. The dark prince starts walking slowly around the kneeling figure. The man, in contrast to the other death eaters, has his hood and mask off. The fear is very prominent on his face. The Dark Prince has a reputation for giving even less mercy than his father. Only the members of the prince's inner circle -Severus, Sirius, Remus, Charlie and Draco- know his true identity.  
Harry: Now what should we do with you? Any suggestions anyone?  
Draco: Rip his testicles off and shove them up his nostrils!*  
Harry: Might use it in the future.  
Belatrix: Psychological torture.  
Harry: Ooh yes. I think we'll go with that. Physical torture as well. I think you all deserve to know a little bit more about me so I, with the help of Beresford, will be doing a demonstration of muggle torture techniques used on me from the age of one to the age of fourteen.  
Harry's inner circle (that are there) and Tom wince.  
Tom: Do you want some space?  
Harry: Yes. Everyone back up a lot. This is going to be messy.  
Everyone backs up so they are lining the walls. Harry draws his wand. A little very useful fact. Harry has a new wand. He got it in Italy. It's greenheart** twelve inches long with a triple core of dementor cloak, basalisk fang and thestral hair and slightly supple.  
**{💙🐺}**  
Harry: So when I was one my birth parents died at the hands of Dumbledore and I was put with my muggle relatives. Literally on their doorstep with a letter to explain and one blanket to keep me warm. It was fucking November so it was cold. I was picked up off the doorstep and thrown into the tiny cupboard under the stairs...  
He uses levicorups to pick up Beresford and throw him across the room.  
Harry: That I would call mine for the next ten years. I was malnourished and not cared for.  
He draws a circle in the air and it floats over to Beresford where it gives him malnourishment and greasy hair.  
Harry: Yes that was a spell of my own creating. Time skip to me being three. My first sign of magic. A happy event for most children. A painful one for me.  
He drags Beresford back across to the centre of the room and vanishes the man's clothes waist up. Harry uses a version of sectumsempra to carve the word 'freak' into the man just above the left shoulder blade. He then summons some salt and sprinkles it into the wound. Beresford screams.  
Harry: This is your first and last warning - scream and it'll be worse.  
**{🐺💙}**  
The torture goes on until Harry has got through his entire life. He then heals the wounds but leaves the pain. He then vanishes the man.  
Tom: I hope that that is a lesson to you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My mum shouts this at the telly when she really doesn't like someone.
> 
> **Greenheart - one of the strongest woods in the world, rot resistant, rare


	11. Chapter 11

Hadrian Riddle sits down in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. He pops his headphones in and puts on some music. He has a huge hickie on his neck and has a rather sore arse but no one needs to know that.

Ron: Where is he?  
Hermione: I don't know. We need to keep looking. If he's here then we need to find him.  
Ron: He's here.  
They go into the compartment.  
Hermione: Harry!  
The Dark Prince turns and looks at them. He pulls out a headphone.  
Ron: Oh sorry we thought you were someone else.  
Harry: And who might that be?  
Hermione: Harry Potter.  
Harry: Not me.  
Ron: Look we're sorry.  
Hermione: Are you new here?  
Harry: Yes.  
Ron: What's your name?  
Harry: Riddle. Hadrian Riddle. Red hair, hand-me-down clothes. You must be a Weasley which means that you're Hermione Granger.  
Ron: I'm Ron Weasley.  
Harry: Yeah I'd guessed that much.  
Hermione: Riddle? Where've I heard that before?  
Ginny comes in, sees Hadrian and screams.  
Harry: Are you okay?  
Ginny: Sorry you just look like someone I've had problems with in the past.  
Harry: Tom Riddle?  
Ginny: Yeah.  
Harry: I'm not surprised that you had that reaction. Everyone says I look like my father.  
Hermione: Father?!  
Harry: Yes. I'm the dark prince. Now if you'd excuse me. I have things I need to be doing.  
The three Gryffindors run out of the compartment. A short woman dressed head to toe in pink comes down the corridor.  
Umbridge: Why are you not in your uniform?  
Ginny: I'm just going to change now.  
Umbridge: Off you go then. Don't you two have patrols to be doing?  
Hermione: Yes sorry Professor.  
They walk off. Umbridge goes into Harry's compartment and clears her throat. Harry takes one of his headphones out and looks at Umbridge with a look of polite interest on his face.  
Umbridge: Hello dear. I've come to do a uniform check and to register your wand. My name's Professor Umbridge. What's your name?  
Harry: Hello Professor. My name is Hadrian Riddle.  
The professor looks on her clipboard.  
Umbridge: Pureblood?  
Harry: Yes.  
Umbridge: Stand up so I can have a look at your uniform.  
Harry stands up. His uniform is a little different to everyone else's. His outer robes are contoured to the shape of his body, his trousers might as well be a second skin, he's got brown brogues, a grey jumper, white long sleeved shirt (not that you can see the sleeves) and a black tie.  
Umbridge: A little bit of an unusual shape you've got on your robes.  
Harry: The tailor I use is in Italy and nobody wears robes like they do over here.  
Umbridge: Brown shoes?  
Harry: Preferred by my father when he was at school.  
Umbridge: How sweet. Can I have a look at your wand?  
Harry nods and hands her it. She looks at the wand and sees that the handle is actually a coiled snake carved into the wood rather than the usual texture for help with gripping.  
Umbridge: I've never see a wand like this before.  
Harry: It's custom. I had it made in Italy.  
Umbridge: Tell me a bit about it.  
Harry: It's greenheart, twelve inches, slightly supple, a triple core of dementor cloak, basalisk fang and thestral hair.  
Umbridge: A triple core? That's unheard of.  
Harry: I know. A lot of my family are quite powerful.  
Umbridge hands his his wand back and Harry puts it back in the holster on his leg.  
Umbridge: Who's your magical guardian?  
Harry: Charles Weasley.  
Umbridge: Okay. I that's all I needed to know. What happened to your neck? Do you want me to send Madame Pomfry?  
Harry: No. It's fine. It's just a hickie.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus: This year we have a student joining our fifth year. Riddle, Hadrian.  
Minnie practically has a heart attack as Harry walks up to the stool. He looks exactly like Tom did when he was fifteen apart from the eyes. Harry has red eyes. Severus had warned her but she still wasn't quite prepared for a full on mini Tom Riddle.  
Alasdair: SLYTHERIN!!!  
The table of snake goes wild. Especially the fifth years. Harry takes the hat off and hands it back to Sev. The lock eyes for a moment and smirk. This is going to be a fun year. Hadrian walks over to the Slytherin table and sits down inbetween Draco and Pansy. Draco hugs his best friend. Severus starts sorting the first years that all look a little scared.  
Draco: Everyone this is the Dark Prince. Hadrian Riddle.  
Blaise: My prince I am Blaise Zambine. Pleased to make your acquaintance.  
Harry: Blaise there is no need for such formalities. I have already been told about all of you by Draco. I definitely know more about you that you know about me. We're all friends here.  
Pansy: What you want us to call you?  
Harry: Hadrian or Harry. I don't mind.  
Pansy: Well then Hadrian, welcome to Slytherin. I'm Pansy Parkinson.  
Greg: I'm Greg Goyle.  
Vince: Vince Crabbe.  
Milli: Hi I'm Milli Bulstrode.  
Theo: I'm Theo Nott.  
The food appears and they start eating.  
Astoria: *twirling a piece of hair round her finger* I'm Astoria Greengrass.  
Draco: Astoria it might help you to know that Harry already has a consort.  
Harry: That I do.  
Milli: They're really lucky. Your eyes are really nice.  
Harry: Why thank you.  
Theo: Who is your consort?  
Harry: Severus Snape.  
Pansy: Lucky guy.  
Draco: Oh he definitely is. Harry looks **fine** in skinny jeans.  
Blaise: I bet he does. Do you have veela genes?  
Harry: Yes. I'm a dark veela. Draco is my light counterpart. I'll explain more once we get out of here.  
The dark prince opens up his and Sev's bond.  
Harry: Can this lot come back to our rooms after dinner?  
Sev: As long as they're gone by curfew.  
Harry: Okay thanks.  
He closes the bond.  
Harry: Guys they're some things that I want you all to know about me. Sev says that you all can come round to our rooms until curfew.  
Greg: Great.

Seamus: That Riddle bloke is hot.  
Neville: Definitely.  
Dean: Agreed.  
Ron: He's He-who-must-not-be-named's son!  
Seamus: And? Doesn't stop him from being a snack.  
Ginny: You Know Who in the diary was pretty cute.  
Dean: Riddle is only a year younger than diary You Know Who.  
Neville: Shame he's taken though.  
Seamus: How'd you know that?  
Neville: The hickie the size of Malfoy's ego on his neck.  
Dean: Did you see Snape's face when Riddle was getting sorted.  
Ron: No. I'd rather not look at Snape actually.  
Seamus: He looked like he was about ready to jump Riddle right there and then.  
Dean: I wouldn't have minded if he did.  
Ron: Hermione tell them to stop.  
Hermione: Boys can you stop?  
Seamus, Dean, Neville: No.  
A note lands on the table in front of Neville.

_Hi,  
Can you Dean and Seamus come to Professor Snape's quarters at end of dinner? All will be explained. Don't worry about the other Slytherins. They've promised not to hurt you.  
-HR_

Seamus: What does it say?  
Neville: Riddle asks if you Dean and I can go to Professor Snape's quarters after dinner.  
Dean: Does it say anything else?  
Neville: That all will be explained and that the Slytherins won't hurt us.  
Ron: It's a trap.  
Seamus: So what if it is?  
Dean: They're all good looking.  
Seamus: I wouldn't mind getting tied down by any of them.  
Neville: What kind of tied down?  
Seamus: I don't mind.  
Dean and Neville laugh.  
Ginny: Gross.  
Hermione: Definitely.  
Neville: Says the one sending goo goo eyes at Parkinson.  
Hermione: I am not!  
Seamus: You are. Nev pass the note.  
Neville passes the note to Seamus who writes on it, scrumples it up and lobs it at Harry. Harry catches it and reads it. He smiles at Seamus. Seamus smiles back and turns back to face his food.  
Seamus: He smiled at me.  
Dean: That's always a good sign.  
Hermione: I don't get it. Why do you want to talk to him? He's evil.  
Neville: How do you know that?  
Ron: He's a Slytherin.  
Neville: Merlin was a Slytherin, the creator of that little potion that stops Remus Lupin from turning into a blood thirsty beast once a month was a Slytherin, the creator of Hermione's favourite hair point was a Slytherin.  
Seamus: And Harry Potter's grandad.  
Ron: Harry's not rich. That can't be true.  
Neville: You've clearly never seen his bank statement.  
Ron: Most of that was Triwizard winnings.  
Neville: One - I saw it before he won. Two - the Triwizard winnings was only ten thousand galleons. Three - Harry has about a trillion galleons under his name. Four - he didn't keep the winnings.  
Ron: What did he do with the winnings then?  
Neville: I'm not at liberty to say. If he wants you to know he will tell you.


	13. Chapter 13

Neville, Dean and Seamus arrive outside Sev and Harry's quarters. Harry is stood there waiting for them.  
Harry: Hi.  
Neville: Hello.  
Dean: Hey.  
Seamus: Greetings.  
Dean: You're so weird.  
Seamus: It's my best quality.  
They all laugh.  
Harry: The others are already inside. Wolfsbain.  
He pulls open the door.  
Neville: Like that isn't the most obvious password ever.  
Harry: I didn't chose it.  
They go in. Pansy, Draco, Milli, Theo, Blaise, Astoria, Greg and Vince are sat around the fire. Harry and Draco both get their wings out.  
Harry: Merlin that feels great.  
He, Seamus, Dean and Neville sit down too.  
Harry: Right first thing. Everyone is friends here. We are all on first name terms. I need to trust you all to do that because if not I can't trust you with the things I'm about to tell you.  
They all nod.  
Harry: So, I'm not new to Hogwarts. You all knew me as Harry Potter.  
Astoria: No disrespect but are you really the Dark Lord's son?  
Harry: Yes.  
He hands round a copy of his birth certificate.  
Seamus: Cool.  
Harry: That's not even half the tee sis.  
Dean: There's more?!  
Harry: There's more. My birth parents were death eaters and were killed by Dumbledore.  
Neville: So does that mean that my parents were actually tortured into insanity by Dumbledore?  
Harry: Yes. As some of you may know, I have my own inner circle of death eaters. It, so far, includes Draco, Remus Lupin, Sirius Lupin, Sev and Charlie Weasley. I'm asking each of you if you would like to join. Being in my inner circle will also automatically put you into my father's inner circle.  
Astoria: So I'd be a higher ranking death eater than my parents?  
Harry: Yes.  
Astoria: Sign me up. They are always doting on my sister because she's a Ravenclaw and she's got better grades. I want to be noticed for a change.  
Harry: I know what the feels like.  
Seamus: Remus Lupin, as in Professor Lupin from third year, is a death eater?  
Harry: Yes.  
Neville: So all the tales about the Slytherins and the Gryffindors hating each other were lies?  
Harry: Yes. They were all good friends but they put on the front of hating each other so Dumbledore trusted the Gryffindors. They were spies. All of them. It cost most of them their lives.  
Neville: Or their sanity.  
Harry: Or their sanity.  
Seamus: Sign me up.  
Neville: And me.  
The others make it known that they want to join.  
Harry: You can join now if you wish. My father has given me permission to mark death eaters.  
Seamus: Cool.  
Neville: Will it hurt?  
Harry: No. That's another one of Dumbledore's lies. Everyone stand up. Draco stand behind me.  
Everyone stands and Draco goes behind Harry. Harry draws his wand.  
Harry: Morsmordre.  
Black sparks cover the group. When they disappear everyone looks down at their left arms.  
Neville: Is it just me or do you all feel like a missing piece of you has finally been returned?  
Pansy: It's not just you.  
Draco: I felt like that when I got mine in the summer.  
Harry: I know what you all mean. Now who can sing?


	14. Chapter 14

By curfew they have a list of muggle songs and who can sing what. And they decided that their band name will be The Inner Circle. Everyone leaves and Sev pulls Harry into his lap.  
Severus: That was a good thing you just did. Neville now believes in himself.  
Harry: I just did what was needed. We all need an excuse to meet up. Band. Neville needs a confidence boost. Get him to sing lead on some songs.  
Severus: I'm so proud of you.  
They kiss. Sev slides his hand up inside of Harry's shirt and rubs the base of his wing. Harry moans...

Neville: I'm so excited about the band.  
Seamus: Me too.  
Dean: Draco can sing so god damn high though.  
Neville: He's a light veela. Of course he can sing high.  
Seamus: I almost cried when Pansy sang End of Time with Harry playing the guitar. It was soooo good.  
Dean: Harry shouldn't be that talented. It's unfair.  
Neville: Even Sev looked proud.  
Seamus: I think that Gryffindor might actually keep it's points this year.  
Dean: What do you mean?  
Seamus: The three of us loose loads of points in potions. And Harry said he would help us with potions plus Sev clearly likes us otherwise we wouldn't be allowed to call him Sev.  
Neville: I think that's actually because Harry has Sev wrapped around his little finger and Harry's father is the Dark Lord.  
Dean: They're really sweet together though.  
Seamus: I've got cavities because of them.  
Neville: Same.  
Minnie: And why are you three out past curfew?  
Dean: Band practice.  
Neville: We did leave before curfew.  
Minnie: And who are you in a band with?  
Seamus: Hadrian Riddle, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Milli Bulstrode.  
Minnie: Ten points to Gryffindor for house unity. Now get to bed before I take those points back off you.  
Dean, Seamus, Neville: Yes Professor.  
They go to Gryffindor Tower, say the password and go in.  
Hermione: Where have you three been?  
Neville: Band practice.  
Ron: Pull the other one mate.  
Hermione: We will have to take points for you being back late.  
Seamus: We've just seen Professor McGonagal who's just given us points for house unity.  
Ron: House unity?  
Dean: Yeah. It's called making friends.  
Neville: You wouldn't know about that would you?   
The entire common room goes silent.  
Neville: After all, no one knows where your *air quote*"best friend" is.  
Fred: Nice one Nev!  
Hermione: Who are your supposed friends then?  
Dean: Hadrian Riddle, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Milli Bulstrode, Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zambine, Theo Nott, Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe.  
Ron: They're all death eaters.  
Seamus: And? Dumbledore puts heros into abusive households.  
Neville: Death eaters look after their children.  
Dean: And not one of them is in a toxic relationship.  
Seamus: Hadrian and his consort have an extremely adorable relationship.  
Neville: I never in all my days though that Sev would be described as being in a adorable relationship but yes that's exactly what it is.  
Dean: The way Harry had his wing around Draco. Like oh my god.  
Seamus: If they weren't already in relationships I would totally ship them.  
Neville: Same. Harry's wings are really nice.  
Dean: They're so soft.  
Ron: Wings?  
Dean: He's a dark veela. Draco's his light counterpart.


	15. Chapter 15

The schools hottest gossip (Hadrian Riddle) walks into transfigeration. He and Draco sit at the front middle desk with Neville and Blaise on one side and Pansy and Milli on the other. Behind them in the middle is Vince and Greg. On the Left is Theo and Astoria. On the right is Dean and Seamus. The rest of the Gryffindors arrive. Then the door opens and Gerrard Lockhart struts in. He stands at the front and grins at them all.  
Gerrard: Welcome to transfigeration fifth years. I'm Professor Lockhart and I will be your teacher this year. I will start off with the register. Lavender?  
Lavender: Here sir.  
Gerrard: Milli?  
Milli: Here.  
Gerrard: Vincent?  
Vince: I prefer Vince sir.  
Gerrard: Sorry. Seamus?  
Seamus: Top of the morning to ya.  
Gerrard: Gregory?  
Greg: I prefer Greg sir.  
Gerrard: Sorry. Hermione?  
Hermione: Good morning.  
Gerrard: Astoria?  
Astoria: Yes sir.  
Gerrard: Neville?  
Neville: Hello.  
Gerrard: Draconian?  
Draco: Greetings.  
Gerrard: Eloise?  
Eloise: Here sir.  
Gerrard: Theodore?  
Theo: It's Theo sir.  
Gerrard: Sorry. Pansophene?  
Pansy: Here sir.  
Gerrard: Parvati?  
Parvati: Good morning.  
Gerrard: Hadrian?  
Hadrian: Yes sir.  
Gerrard: Riddle is a very uncommon surname.  
Harry: I'm the first Riddle at Hogwarts in over fifty years.  
Gerrard: Who was the last Riddle?  
Harry: My father. Tom Riddle.  
Gerrard: Never heard of him. Dean?  
Dean: How are you?  
Gerrard: Very good thank you. Blaise?  
Blaise: Yes sir.  
Gerrard: So today we are starting a unit on full human transfigeration. Can anyone confidently say that they can do a full human transfigeration?  
Harry and Hermione put their hands up.  
Gerrard: Miss Granger you go first. Choose a partner.  
Hermione: Malfoy.  
Draco: I'm not human. I've got two extra limbs. It wouldn't work.  
He gets out his wings.  
Gerrard: Veela?  
Draco: Yes.  
Hermione: Riddle then.  
Harry: I'm not human either.  
He gets out his wings.  
Gerrard: Those look like Veela wings but they are the wrong colors.  
Harry: I'm a dark veela. Not been taught at Hogwarts since just after my father left. Our previous head thinks that dark veela are dangerous. We're not. If our mate or counterpart get threatened or attacked. We can get a little cross.  
Draco: You blew someone's head off when they had a go at me.  
Harry: I exploded their brains **then** blew their head off. Get it right Draco. Just because I know more dark curses than all of you know words that doesn't make me dangerous. It makes me well prepared.  
Gerrard: Miss Granger chose a different partner.  
Harry uses a little imperious curse and makes Hermione chose Lavender. He lifts it off her.  
Hermione: Lavender.  
Gerrard: Stand up Miss Brown. And both of you come to the front.  
They go to the front. Hermione draws her wand and points it at Lavender. She says the incantation and one half of Lavender goes all furry. The Slytherins laugh. Professor Lockhart changes Lavender back to normal.  
Gerrard: Oh dear. It is still been than most. Go sit down girls.  
They sit down.  
Gerrard: Mr Riddle.  
Harry stands up and walks round his desk to stand at the front.  
Gerrard: Chose your partner.  
Harry: Weasley.  
Ron trudges up to the front of the room. Harry doesn't touch his wand and just imagines Ron as a weasel. Ron changes into a weasel.  
Gerrard: Hadrian that is so advanced. That's post N.E.W.T. level.  
Harry: Oh is it?  
Gerrard: Yes.  
Harry just shrugs, changes Ron back and sits down again.  
Ron: I feel sick.  
Harry: I highly doubt that for some reason.  
Gerrard: Mr Weasley go sit down. Mr Riddle one hundred points to Slytherin and can you stay behind after class?  
Harry: Of course.


	16. Chapter 16

The bell goes and everyone but Hadrian leaves.  
Gerrard: I would like for you be put into N.E.W.T. transfigeration. One class is on Thursday fourth and the other is Friday second.  
Harry: I can do Friday second.  
Gerrard: Great I'll see you then.  
Harry: Thank you sir.  
The dark prince leaves and heads off to healing.

Harry sits down at the Slytherin table for lunch. He's waiting for his friends who all got held back in Runes for trying to find out what Professor Lockhart had wanted and they had all done badly on the start of term test. Draco is going to be in trouble with Lucius. Harry knows that much. His year mates walk into the hall and slump down. Harry smirks.  
Harry: Have fun?  
Draco: My arse is not looking forward to a certain someone finding out.  
Pansy: When are you going to tell us who your mate is?  
Draco: I don't want you to stop being my friends because of it. I just couldn't live with myself if I'd pushed you away because of who my mate is.  
Neville: Are you with Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley or Hermione Granger?  
Draco: Ew no.  
Neville: Then it's fine by me.  
Seamus: Mate as long as you're happy we're happy.  
Milli: It's a family member isn't it?  
Pansy: Draco let me just remind you that most of us in this friendship group are pureblood. We are not going to frown upon a bit of incest.  
Astoria: Most of our parents are related some how. Hadrian don't even open your mouth. We all know that you only have a father.  
Harry: I was simply going to give a suggestion. Draco do you want me to tell them?  
Draco: No. I can do it.  
The light veela casts a silencing bubble around the group. It's one thing for his friends to know but he doesn't want the likes of Weaselbee getting his smeggy paws on the information.  
Draco: My father.  
Immediately Draco is pulled into Harry's lap and hugged by the Dark Prince. Harry presses a kiss to the top of Draco's head. The others in the bubble clap. Draco looks up from Harry's chest and sees everyone smiling.  
Draco: Thanks everyone.  
Harry: Draco I'm so proud of you.

Gerrard: Severus you will not believe what happened in my fifth year class this morning.  
Severus: Go on.  
Gerrard: Hadrian Riddle did a full human to animal transfigeration wandlessly and non-verbally.  
Minnie: Hadrian Riddle?  
Gerrard: Yes.  
Minnie: I knew the boy was powerful but I didn't realise that he was that powerful.  
Severus: Minnie you've got to remember who his father is.  
Minnie: Yes. He was always good at transfigeration. Always so infuriating.  
Severus: I'll tell him you said that.  
Minnie: Severus Snape you wouldn't dare.  
Severus: No I wouldn't.  
Gerrard: I don't understand what this big fuss is about Hadrian's father.  
Severus: Hadrian's father is the Dark Lord.  
Umbridge: That can't be true. He's such a sweet boy. He was so polite when he was registering his wand.  
Severus: He has the three darkest cores you can get.  
Gerrard: Three? He's got a triple core?  
Severus: Yes. Dementor cloak, basalisk fang and thestral hair. It's from a dark arts specialist in Rome.  
Minnie: It's illegal to make wands like that.  
Severus: Not in Italy it's not. Very accepting society.  
Gerrard: Sounds like you have a lot of experience with the county.  
Severus: I have a fair bit.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and co walk into potions and sit down. The desks are individual which is unusual. Everyone files in and sits down. The door crashes open and Sev walks in. He walks to the front of the room and surveys the class.  
Severus: Today you will be brewing any potion from the summer reading.  
Hermione: We were supposed to memorize one of the potions?  
Severus: Yes you were.  
Harry: Granger even I got the message and I wasn't here last year.  
Severus: Miss Granger detention tonight. Draco will be overseeing it as I have other matters to attend to. Don't worry you won't be alone. Hadrian has some brewing to do and Mr Weasley will be joining you as he is chewing gum in my classroom.  
Ron looks scandalized.  
Severus: Put. It. In. The. Bin.  
Ron gets up and puts it in the bin.  
Severus: Thank you. Miss Granger you will be doing the summer reading now. Hadrian, Draco, the two of you may brew whatever you like as long as it's not illegal.  
Harry: Us? Brew an illegal potion? Noooo.  
Draco: That's **never** happened before.  
Harry: Totally didn't brew the draught of death over the holidays.  
Draco: Yeah we totally didn't do that.  
They laugh.  
Severus: Get on with it.  
Everyone scrambles over to ingredient store. Harry goes over to Sev.  
Harry: Can I get some stuff from my ingredient store?  
Severus: Yes. Just check with Draco to see if he needs anything.  
Harry: I will. Thanks.  
He goes over to Draco.  
Harry: Need any special ingredients? If you get my drift.  
I  
Draco: Unicorn hair please. What are you brewing?  
Harry: Quick brew wolfsbane.  
Draco: I've never heard of that.  
Harry: Neither has Sev. It can be used a long side regular wolfsbane and it takes the pain out of transformations. It also reduces aggression if not taking with wolfbane.  
Draco: One of yours?  
Harry: Yeah. Only Remus knows about it.  
Draco: Okay. We can talk about it later. Go get the stuff.  
Harry: Okay I'm going.  
He walks out.  
Pansy: Drakie what ya brewin'?  
Draco: Veritserum. You?  
Pansy: Amortentia. What's Harry brewing?  
Draco: One of his potions. I didn't know it even existed until just now.  
Pansy: What is it?  
She casts a silencing bubble around them.  
Draco: It's called quick brew wolfsbane. It takes the pain and aggression out of transformation.  
Pansy: That's revolutionary. Does Sev know about it?  
Draco: No. Just me, you, Harry and Remus.  
Pansy: He needs to get it registered.  
Draco: I know. He's probably got a plan for that.  
Pansy: It's Hadrian. He's always got a plan.

Harry comes back into the room and puts a small pot of unicorn hairs on Draco's desk.  
Draco: Thanks. I told Pansy what you were brewing.  
Harry: That's fine. I'm taking it to the ministry this weekend anyway.  
Draco: It's the full moon on Tuesday.  
Harry: That's way I'm taking it this weekend.  
Draco: Good. This is revolutionary.  
Harry start brewing and half an hour later he places five vials onto Sev's desk all labled clearly.  
Severus: What have you brewed?  
The dark prince puts a silencing bubble around them.  
Harry: I've called it quick brew wolfsbane. What it does is take the pain out of a werewolf's transformation and after it reduces aggression. It can also be taken alongside regular wolfsbane.  
Severus: When are you taking it the ministry?  
Harry: The weekend. I was planning on sneaking out but you could give me permission to go.  
Severus: And I will.


	18. Chapter 18

There is a knock on the classroom door.  
Draco: Enter.  
Ron and Hermione come in.  
Draco: Granger you're brewing over there.  
He points to where a cauldron has already been set up. She goes over to it.  
Draco: And Weasley you will be writing lines.  
He points to a desk. Ron goes over to it and sits down. Harry and Draco get their wings out. Ron and Hermione stare at their wings.  
Harry: Are you aware that in veela customs staring at a mated veela's wings is challenging their mate?  
Hermione: No it's not.  
Draco: It is. Especially with dark veelas.  
Harry pulls his sweater off, takes off his tie and undoes the top few buttons on his shirt to show off his mating mark.  
Draco: Harry just because you have the rarest creature as your mate it does not mean that you have to show it off at every opportunity.  
Harry: I don't get to show it off at home. You know what my father's like.  
Draco: Everyone thinks that my father's bad because I wear a turtle neck and dress trousers.  
Harry: A full suit for every occasion.  
Draco: I dred to think what would happen if you went somewhere hot with him.  
Harry: Ha. Yeah. I love him to bits but honestly I'm glad I don't live with Father.  
Draco: I really can't relate.  
Harry: I know. I love Italy though. The beach is amazing.  
Draco: I wish Father liked leaving England. I want to go to Malfoy Mannor in France. It's on the riviera.  
Harry: I've got a private island off the coast of Greece but you don't hear me going on about it.  
Draco: You have robes from Italy you do not need to talk about your houses.  
Harry: My father bought the robes. The island is mine from my birth parents.  
Draco: It's not fair. You had rich birth parents and your adoptive father is rich. Plus your magical guardian is a dragon handler.  
Harry: With a rich boyfriend. And my mate is a a two times lord.  
Draco: Alright no need to flex.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry, Draco, Pansy, Milli, Neville, Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Vince, Greg and Astoria have just finished divination. They are on their way to the Slytherin dungeons for their free period.  
Pansy: It's not like I like Trelawnie but I don't like how Umbridge was breathing down her neck.  
Draco: Me neither. I don't like the bitch on principle. She makes my life hard with all her laws on magical creatures.  
Harry: This is where I'm going to have to love you and leave you all. I've been put in N.E.W.T. transfigeration.  
Neville: Bye.  
Harry turns the corner and heads to his next class. He gets there and he sees that everyone is lined up outside. He joins the line.  
Fred: Riddle?  
George: What are you...  
Fred: Doing here?  
Harry: I've been put in N.E.W.T. transfigeration.  
George: Cool.  
Fred: We heard about...  
George: What you did to...  
Fred: Ron. It was...  
George: Inspiring.  
Harry: Thanks guys. There's somethings I would like you both to know about me.  
Fred: Where and...  
George: When...  
Fred: Riddle?  
Harry: Tonight, six o'clock, Professor Snape's quarters and you can call me Hadrian or Harry.  
George: We'll be...  
Fred: There.  
George: I'm Fred and...  
Fred: I'm George.  
Harry: It's the other way around.  
George: Damn it.  
Fred: How did you know?  
Harry: I'm a dark veela. I can smell lies.


	20. Chapter 20

There is a knock on the door. Harry puts his bookmark in and stands up. He goes over to the door and opens it.  
Harry: Hello Fred. Hello George. Come in.  
Fred, George: Hello Hadrian.  
They go in and sit down.  
Harry: Thanks for coming guys.  
George: Cool wings.  
Harry: Thank you. So you guys used to know me.  
Fred: Wait.  
George: What?  
Harry: You need to promise not to tell anyone.  
Fred: Twins honour.  
Harry: Here.  
He hands them a copy of his birth certificate.  
George: So does this mean that...  
Fred: Charlie is on the Dark Lord's side?  
Harry: Yes.  
George: Can we join?  
Harry: I was not expecting you two to say that.  
Fred: We weren't expecting Dumbledore...  
George: To neglect children.  
Harry: Point. And yes you can join. You can join now if you want.  
Fred: Wouldn't the ministry know...  
George: About you using the spell?  
Harry: Nope. New wand.  
He passes them it.  
Fred: We need new wands.  
George: Dark wands just feel right.  
Harry: I know what you mean.  
He re-holsters his wand.  
Harry: This one's from a dark arts specialist in Rome. They don't put the trace on and use all the known cores. Unlike Olivander who just uses the *air quotes* "light" cores. This one is dementor cloak,basilisk fang and thestral hair.  
Fred: Damn.  
George: That is dark.  



	21. Chapter 21

Hadrian and friends walk into DADA and sit down in their usual formation at the front of the room.  
Hermione: Riddle!  
Harry: Yes?  
Hermione: Do you always have to sit at the front?! Maybe someone else wants to sit there!  
Harry: Granger!  
Hermione: What?!  
Harry: Do you always have to be so annoying? Maybe someone else wants to be the most annoying in the class for a change.  
All the Slytherins plus Neville, Dean and Seamus laugh. Umbridge comes in and walks to the front of the room.  
Umbridge: Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts fifth years. From my understanding of your past teaching in this subject only one of your teachers would have passed a ministry inspection.  
Draco puts his hand up.  
Umbridge: Yes Mr Malfoy?  
Draco: Who was it that would have passed?  
Umbridge: Professor Quirell.  
Pansy, Milli, Theo, Neville, Dean, Seamus: What about Professor Lupin?  
Umbridge: He is a werewolf.  
Harry: And that makes a difference because? He's on both types of wolfsbane.  
Umbridge: Both types?  
Draco: Hadrian discovered how to make a potion that takes the pain out of transformation.  
Umbridge: Has it been registered?  
Harry: I'm going this weekend.  
Umbridge: No matter how many potions a werewolf is on, they are still dangerous.  
Harry: Rubbish. You went to school with him, Professor. He was a prefect. If he was that dangerous he wouldn't have been at Hogwarts.  
Draco: Professor, no matter how much you hate werewolves he was a great teacher. And is a great man.  
Milli: Even Weasley learnt something.  



	22. Chapter 22

**Quick Brew Wolfsbane!**  
By Rita Skeeter  


> _Yesterday a new potion was conformed as being ready for public use. It's name is quick brew wolfsbane and what it does is make a werewolf's transformation painless. The creator of this potion is not who you think. You may think that this is another creation of Severus Snape but it is, in fact, not. The creator is a fifteen year old boy by the name of Hadrian Riddle. There are rumours going around that he is the son of He-who-must-not-be-named, this is yet to be confirmed. Mr Riddle attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is in Slytherin. "_ He is extremely talented. _" Says Mr Riddle's transfiguration teacher Gerard Lockhart. Many are speculating about Mr Riddle's connection with Harry Potter due to Mr Potter disappearing and Mr Riddle just popping up. Is it just a coincidence or is there something more to it. Another query about Hadrian Riddle is his support for his supposed father. Is he a member of the dark side? If so what is his roll and what do others think of him?_

Seamus: Oh how little they know.  
Ron: What do you mean by that?  
Dean: Harry is an...interesting character.  
Hermione: What do you mean?  
Fred: You clearly...  
George: Haven't heard about...  
Fred: What he did to...  
George: Terence Beresford...  
Fred: In the summer.  
Neville: That could give even the hardest of people nightmares.  
Hermione: What happened?  
Seamus: You've not got a strong enough constitution to know.  
At that moment Harry, Draco, Pansy, Milli, Greg, Vince, Theo, Blaise, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George and Sev all feel a pain in their right arm. Harry uses legilemency to access everyone's minds.  
Harry: _Courtyard ten minutes._  
They all nod. They students run out.  
Minnie: What in the name off Merlin is going on?  
Severus: *in Minnie's ear* Hadrian's father.  
Minnie: The Weasley twins?  
Severus: Yes.  
He walks out himself. Umbridge is in the entrance hall looking scared.  
Umbridge: Severus.  
Severus: Yes.  
Umbridge: There's death eaters in the castle.  
Severus: I know. Go speak to Minnie. See what she wants to do about it.  
He turns in the black smoke and heads down to the dungeons. Umbridge runs into the Great Hall and over to Minnie.  
Umbridge: There's death eaters in the castle!!  
The headmistress whips out her wand and holds it to her throat. Minnie: SILENCE!!!  
Everyone shuts up and looks at her.  
Minnie: There is death eaters in the castle. Heads of house lead your houses back to their common rooms. I will take the Slytherins.


End file.
